Amusement Parks
by Neusuada
Summary: Winry decided that today was the day that she would drag Edward to an amusement park for a little fun and a lot of fluff. Edward/Winry


_**Amusement Parks**_

**Neusuada: Hey people :) This fanfiction is a request, so if you like it, please give half of the credit to _Gx Fangirl of Rainbows _for the idea for this**. **On with the story! This is sometime during brotherhood and I don't own anything.**

* * *

Edward had always hated amusement parks.

The screaming kids, the annoying carnival people, the lame rides, the way it reminded him of some kind of jail for special people with gravity defying hair and evil sticks. The list could go on forever.

So that was why when the Rizenbool carnival came to town, he was not that excited when Winry had begged him to come with her. But, of course, since it was Winry, he could not turn her down.

Al, of course, had to come with, but said that they shouldn't worry, for he would not interrupt their date. They both turned red with that one while Al simply chuckled at their predictable reaction.

A few days after that, all three of them where walking down the road to the carnival. It was just below freezing, but none of them really minded it.

As soon as they got there, Al said he was going to leave them on their date, he said yet again, to which a blushing Edward yelled at a retreating and chuckling Alphonse.

"Sorry about Al," Ed apologized.

"It's fine. Hey, let's go get some cotton candy!" Winry yelled, happily dragging a grumbling Edward to a stand selling a pink fluffy substance on a stick.

Edward brightened up a bit at the taste of sugar in his mouth once he put some cotton candy in his mouth.

"Aw, Ed, look," Winry said, taking his attention from his fluff and putting it on two other teenagers.

"Aren't they cute?" Winry said dreamily as she stared as the young girl got a slight chill, and when the boy put his arm around her to block the cold.

"Yeah, sure," Edward said, trying not to stare at them too long.

The boy and girl looked to be about the same age of fourteen, but that looked to be the only thing they had in common, aside from their obvious love for each other.

Their appearances were different as well.

The girl had hair that went down to her ankles, and it was as white as snow, while the boy had black hair sticking up oddly in the front.

The girl had eyes as red as a philosopher's stone, while the guy's where a darkish gray.

The girl had on a white body suit with red swirls, while the guy had a kind of uniform on.

She had on some kind of brown oven mitts, while he had nothing on his hands. They were complete opposites, and yet they were perfect for each other.

Suddenly the girl stood up and started running away from the boy playfully yelling to him to catch her if he could.

Of course, the boy stood up and started running after her.

"Wait up, Sh-" Was all Ed heard the boy say, before Winry cut him off.

"Hey, Ed, let's go on the Ferris wheel," Winry said, before she grabbed his hand and set off towards the other side of the carnival. Edward, who forgot his gloves at the house, blushed from the direct skin contact when Winry grabbed his hand.

When they were in line for the Ferris wheel, Edward finally spoke up about their hands still being together.

"Um, Winry? Can I have my hand back?" Edward asked awkwardly.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, sorry, Ed," Winry said, letting go of his hand with a slight yelp.

"It's fine. Oh look, a car is ready," Edward said, trying to change the subject and getting into the car with Winry.

Soon the ride started and they were in a fun ride in the air, but the fun ride didn't last that long as the Ferris wheel went to its highest point and suddenly lurched to a stop.

"What's going on?" Ed asked, with worry and confusion lacing his voice.

"ATTENTION FERRIS WHEEL RIDERS!" A loud speaker spoke.

"THE WHEEL'S ENGINES HAVE BECOME IMMOBLE DUE TO THE FREEZING WEATHER, BUT WE ARE DOING ALL THAT WE CAN TO GET IT WORKING AGAIN! IF YOU HAVE A PARTNER, MAKE SURE THAT YOU GET AS CLOSE TO THEM AS POSSIBLE TO KEEP WARM IN THE COLD WEATHER! HAVE A GOOD DAY!" The speaker said, before it shut off.

Now that they said it, it finally started feeling cold to Edward and Winry.

Both were now shivering from both the freezing weather and being at the Ferris wheel's highest point, which, unfortunately, only made it colder.

"W-well, a-at least we h-have each other," Winry shivered, trying to make the mood better.

"O-oh y-yeah, just s-splendid," Edward said sarcastically.

"M-maybe we should, um, you know, h-huddle together for w-warmth," Winry said awkwardly.

Edward blushed.

"O-oh, um, o-okay. I g-guess," he said still shivering, but stuttering as well.

Edward and Winry both huddled together awkwardly as the speaker came on yet again.

"ATTENTION FERRIS WHEEL RIDERS! WE ARE DOING ALL THAT WE CAN TO GET YOU DOWN, BUT IT SHOULD TAKE ABOUT FIFTEEN MINUTES TO DO SO! HAVE A GOOD DAY!" It said loudly.

"Great," Edward said sarcastically.

"W-well, I w-won't say i-it c-could be worse b-because it w-will be t-taken as a ch-challenge, so I w-will say th-that it w-will get b-better," Winry shivered, despite Edward's warmth.

"Y-yeah, l—let's hope s-so," Edward said uncertainly.

It was about ten minutes later when Winry finally spoke up after a long silence.

"E-Ed? Why d-did you c-come h-here with m-me?" Winry shivered.

"Y-you are k-kind of hard t-to say n-no t-to," Edward said, smiling lightly.

"W-why?" Winry asked. She had to admit that she was curious.

"Y-you would b-beat me w-with your evil wr-wrench," Edward said, laughing slightly.

It wasn't a complete lie; he was scared of her wrench, but he had another reason for never being able to say no to her.

He was in love with her, simple as that, but it wasn't always so simple. He had loved her since they were kids, but he never said anything because he knew that they were probably too young to being saying stuff like that and actually meaning it.

Winry saw the slight untruth in his eyes as he answered her.

"Y-you're lying to me," Winry said in disbelief. He never lied to her, so why now…?

"N-no I'm not," Edward said with a small bit of worry.

"Y-yes y-you are," Winry said, still amazed that he had so openly lied to her.

"N-no I'm not," Edward said more forcefully.

"Y-yes, you are," Winry said with the same amount of force.

Little did they know that they were still huddled together, and that while they were arguing, they were moving their faces closer together.

"Why are you l-lying to me!?" Winry shouted.

"I'm not!" Edward shouted back.

"Y-yes you are, s-so why!?" Winry said. Why was he still denying it, when it was obvious?

"Because!" Edward shouted at her.

"Why!? What are you so afraid to tell me!?" Winry shouted back, thinking that she would not get an answer only to get answered by something she had not expected.

"That I love you!" Edward shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and crashing his lips onto hers.

Winry was so shocked with what he had said, that she forgot to kiss him back.

Not wanting him to pull away, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him back.

A little while later, they had to break apart for air. Breathing heavily, Edward looked up to see Winry's flushed face.

"I love you too, Edward," Winry said softly.

"Wow," Was all Edward could say.

"Ed….What does this make us?" Winry asked. They were both still so hot from the kiss that she forgot about the freezing weather.

"Oh, um, I guess this makes us, kind of together," Edward said awkwardly as he blushed.

"I like the sound of that," Winry said happily, but blushed as well.

Winry put her head on Edward's shoulder, sighing in happiness as the Ferris wheel started again.

Edward smiled as he thought over everything that had happened today: Alphonse leaving conveniently, so that Ed and Winry could be alone, the young couple they saw while eating cotton candy, the Ferris wheel stopping, finally figuring out that Winry loved him back, actually kissing her. It was just such a great day.

Edward had always loved amusement parks.

* * *

**Neusuada: Okay, I just want to start this saying that I know the kiss scene was a lot like my last one, but I couldn't think of anything so no bad reviews please. Also, sorry about the comment about Deadman Wonderland in the beginning and Shiro and Ganta making their way into the story, but if I see the word carnival, I think Deadman Wonderland. And, I still really need ideas, so please look at my favorite couples list, pick one, and you can come up with a story or you can just give me the couple and I will, just no yaoi. It doesn't even have to be for FMA, just pick a couple from my list and then tell me, because, even though I still love the couple, I decided not to do the LingFan. So yeah. REVIEW!**


End file.
